List of Recycled Assets
Throughout the duration of the series there has been a lot of recycled assets from the show, ranging from voices, background music, and character models. Sounds *A "bong" sound effect from the MondoMedia intro can be heard when Handy spots what he thinks is a bucket of water in House Warming. This sound is also heard in Wheelin' and Dealin', when the screen closes up on a road sign. *Some of the sound effects from the MondoMedia intro can heard in Pitchin' Impossible when The Mole's ball bounces all over the place. *There is a loud echoing sound that can be heard in Crazy Ant-ics when Sniffles' tongue bursts through The Ants' door. This sound can also be heard in Havin' A Ball when Lumpy dies, in Wheelin' and Dealin', when Lumpy's car explodes, though you have to listen closely to hear it, and in Pitchin' Impossible when the ferris wheel is released from its hinges. Voices *Lumpy's whistling in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya is reused in Blast from the Past. *The way Petunia says "Oh wow!" in House Warming, when she is looking at her new house, is reused in Reindeer Kringle. *The way Petunia screams after a bucket of petrol is dumped on her in House Warming, is reused by herself in Flippin' Burgers and Giggles in Eyes Cold Lemonade, Stealing the Spotlight, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Snow Place to Go, Kringle Karols, and Sight Kringle. *The way Giggles' mom says "Bye-Bye" in Helping Helps is reused by Petunia in Just Be Clause. *The sounds the ants make are reused in most of episodes they appear in. (With Blast from the Past, being an exception) *Part of Nutty's scream when he is about to die in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy is reused during his death in Party Animal. *The way Lifty asks Shifty "Where's the wheel?" in Wheelin' and Dealin', is reused by Shifty in Swelter Skelter when it starts to snow in their apartment. *Lifty and Shifty's laughs are reused in almost every episode they appear in. *Handy's taunting laugh in Wheelin' and Dealin' is reused in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *Pop saying "Now stay here." in Chip Off the Ol' Block is reused in A Hole Lotta Love. *Toothy or Petunia make a high-pitched laugh in Hide and Seek. This laugh is reused by Sniffles in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. *The sound Mime makes when he dies in Happy Trails Pt. 1 is reused when he dies in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. *The way Pop yells "No!" and cries in And the Kitchen Sink is reused in Cubtron Z. *The way Lumpy screams when he and the other characters are being chased by a bear in Take a Hike is the same way he screamed when he was on fire in Brake the Cycle. *Nutty's scream before he is crushed by a car magnet in Chew Said a Mouthful, is reused right before he dies in Double Whammy Part I and Going Out With a Bang. *The way Pop screams in his Smoochie in Kabob, is reused by Fliqpy in This Is Your Knife, Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Remains to be Seen, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and Double Whammy Part I. Music *The music in the beginning of Crazy Ant-ics was reused for Tongue Twister Trouble, The Way You Make Me Wheel, and Keepin' it Reel. *The music that plays at the beginning of Havin' A Ball is played throughout Chip Off the Ol' Block. *In Havin' A Ball, the music that plays from Pop falling in the propeller to his body parts landing on the ground is the same music that plays in Chip Off the Ol' Block during Cub's death and Better Off Bread when Splendid flies into space and Giggles' dies. *The music that plays at the beginning of Nuttin' Wrong with Candy is played throughout Nuttin' but the Tooth. *The music that plays at the beginning of Whose Line Is It Anyway? is played at the beginning of Get Whale Soon, though it sounds slightly different. *The Halloween music that plays throughout Boo Do You Think You Are?, is reused in Out of Sight, Out of Mime and Remains to be Seen. *The little tune that plays after Mime fixes Toothy's leg in Mime and Mime Again is reused in Remains to be Seen when all of the dead characters are shown at the beginning. Characters *Splendid's body in Better Off Bread, when he's carrying Giggles to the point where her eyeballs pop out is reused in See What Develops, when he flies past the flooded supermarket. *Mime's dead body in Wingin' It is reused when Mime dies in Junk in the Trunk. *Mime's head from Out of Sight, Out of Mime is reused when Mime dies in Keepin' it Reel. *Petunia's dead body in The Wrong Side of the Tracks is reused used for her in Aw, Shucks!. *Cub's dead body in Concrete Solution is reused for him in Aw, Shucks!. Category:Lists Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe